


No Apologies for Being

by FiresFromOurHearts



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Women, F/F, Female Uchiha Izuna, Feminism, I'm trying my best, If you aren't planning to take down the patriarchy, Multi, Political Alliances, Romance, Uchiha Izuna Lives, Warring States Period (Naruto), Women Being Awesome, Women In Power, Women's Rights, Worldbuilding, are you living right, help out this author please, how do you write it, i guess, take down the patriarchy, what the fuck is that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiresFromOurHearts/pseuds/FiresFromOurHearts
Summary: Originally, Izuna simply wanted to meet with Uzumaki Mito to get an alliance before the Senju could. Somehow, that derailed into plans to take down the patriarchy and also ended up with marriage and, well, Izuna couldn't imagine living any other way.
Relationships: Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna/Uzumaki Mito/Original Female Character, Uzumaki Mito & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title stole from Wild Things by Alessia Cara. It's a gorgeous song and you should definitely listen to it! SilverUtahraptor started this, kind of. Well, she mentioned Izuna as always and fem!Izuna/Mito and my brain dived off the deep end.

Izuna kicks her way out of the womb screaming. She screams like she is already fighting in a war, _(she is born to a war—she is an Uchiha, she is a ninja, she is a woman)_. At first, no one knows exactly what to do with the screaming babe. They had, after all, expected a male—like the four sons that have come before her, _(and one is already ash)_. Her name had already been picked out, following traditional naming conventions for sons of the Uchiha Main Line.

In the end, she is named Izuna because no one is quite sure what else she should be called. Tajima, at least, brings in her into his arms and says that she, like all her remaining siblings, will be a ninja. She, like the rest, will fight in the war.

_(She, like none others, will always be fighting a war.)_

* * *

Izuna grows up. She grows up an Uchiha and a ninja and a woman. There have been kunoichis in the Uchiha Clan before her—a number of them, in fact. Many still fight in the war, take up missions and battle on the warfront. With every breathe they draw, they know the risks. There is one rule for a kunoichi: don’t ever get caught.

Before she takes her first mission, Izuna is taught a number ways to injure someone coming after her and has identified six dozen plans for escape if she gets captured. She is also given three suicide jutsu and a poison that will kill her in seconds. This is what it means to be a kunoichi of the Uchiha.

However, Izuna isn’t only an Uchiha kunoichi either—she’s the daughter of Tajima, part of the Uchiha Main Line. She doesn’t just have a legacy to live up to, but a reputation of her to create; one only made harder by her status as a woman.

_(Here is what no one ever tells her: when you are female, people both ninja and civilian will see you as lesser. But, of course, Izuna is a ninja and knows far too well how to read between their lines.)_

_(Here is what people have been telling her her whole life: women are weaker, their bodies are made for reproduction, women can never match up to men.)_

_(Here is what Izuna figures out pretty quickly: it doesn’t matter what anyone else says.)_

* * *

Izuna, like all kids, grows up. She grows up and watches as death wraps barbed wire fingers around the heart of the clan and, ever so slowly, closes its hand. She loses her brothers, one after the other, until she only has Madara and can no longer imagine her other brothers growing up beside her, _(the tragedy is that her brothers died before she truly got to know them; the tragedy is that she will grow older than them; there will never stop being tragedies—they will never stop piling up)_.

But she doesn’t just grow up either. She grows stronger, too.

_(If Izuna had been a boy, life would’ve been easier. Not better, it’d be almost the exact same, but it’d be easier. A boy wouldn’t be taken aside by kunoichis and warned of what happens to captured ninjas. A boy would be automatically accepted by the clan as Clan Heir. But Izuna was born to this war, she would always fight in it.)_

She activates her Sharingan fighting on the war front. Her vision goes red and she bares her teeth and strikes out with fire and a sword. She activates her Sharingan and the Uchiha Clan celebrates, but it’s not until she unlocks the Mangekyō Sharingan that they accept her as Clan Heir.

As one of the last surviving children of Tajima, it should never have been doubted the shoes that Izuna would step into. Except she is a girl. Except she is weaker. Except she is fragile. Izuna has only ever been one of those things.

She fights, teeth bared and Sharingan blazing. She fights, words sharp and sword sharper. She fights, never once backing down or faltering.

Her brother stands beside her, at her back, because he always will. Izuna doesn’t love him for that, she loves him for being her brother, for being himself, for being _Madara_. Her brother stands with her, but he is not the only one. There are many kunoichis hidden away in the shadows, branching away from the frontlines, but they are there. They are there and they stand with Izuna, the shadows become her realm.

She is a woman, she is weak, she is lesser, she is Izuna of the fucking Uchiha and she will never stop fighting.

_(She is a woman. She is always fighting.)_

* * *

Maybe in one life Izuna would be a warrior whose blood sings in every fight she’s in. In this life, she’s exactly that but she’s a woman too. Once, they tried to keep her away from the main of the fighting, tried to send her into politics, tried to say she belonged where women belonged, _(like women aren’t fighters; fuck them, have they never seen a woman smile with her teeth? That’s a fucking snarl baby)_.

All this means is that Izuna knows a little bit more about how to win a war through politics. She knows how to smile behind a fan and pretend it’s not a snarl. She knows how to lower her eyes and pretend she’s nothing more than a demure maiden.

_(She knows how to tear someone’s throat out with her teeth.)_

When whispers come from the shadows that the Senju Clan are trying to get an alliance with the Uzumaki, Izuna tilts her head and thinks. The Senju’s alliance with the Uzumaki Clan might not impact the fighting. After all, the Uzumaki are known to be keeping out of the fighting in Hi no Kuni, sticking to the coasts and picking battles out over the sea more than anything else. However, they do have resources and abilities—such as fūinjutsu—that many others desire, the Senju receiving those would be bad, to say the least.

“But there’s no alliance finalised,” Izuna explains to her brother, now Clan Head with Tajima ash on the wind, _(Izuna had grieved for her father; he had been a good father, but he had been a better Clan Head and perhaps she grieves less than she should)_. “There is, however, a noble hosting an event that the Uzumaki Clan will send a representative to. We’ve also been invited. We could send someone in and make overtures about getting an alliance or at least whisper into their ears to prevent a Senju-Uzumaki alliance from being created.”

Madara frowns, but seems to be considering the idea. Eventually, he says, “We cannot send anyone less than ourselves.”

There are words that Madara leaves unsaid but Izuna knows them all too well. Yes, it’s important to send someone important to the event, but it also needs to be someone who can blend in. It must be a kunoichi. It must be Izuna, _(she knew that before she brought up the idea; she has her plans, she simply needs Madara to agree to them)_.

Izuna inclines her head. “I will go, if you wish, Nii-san. The fighting with the Senju has been quiet at the moment, since they are dealing with the Kurama Clan on the southern borders. We have more people closer to the warfront than they do. We will be safe.”

“I agree,” Madara says. “Very well. I take it you know what you need?”

“Yes, Nii-san,” Izuna smiles. “I will be fine.”

“Stay safe.”

“Stay strong,” Izuna returns before leaving. There is much to do and little time to do it all in, _(she has no idea what’s coming)_.

* * *

Events with nobility are always so formal. Izuna had gotten far too used to the casual nature of ninja clothing and how they are made for movement. Formal clothes are less made for movement. They are made to make you look beautiful.

Izuna works hard to hide signs that she is a kunoichi. The nobles will not look closely, though they doubtlessly know who she is and some she’s even met before. However, they enjoy their ignorance and like to pretend she’s nothing more than a simple woman. It is easier to pretend she is than convince them otherwise, _(if people will look at her and think woman and weak first then they deserve what they get when she’s through with them)_.

She only sees the Uzumaki contingent briefly on the first night; a flash of bright red hair that stands out amongst everything else. Izuna does not approach, only talks to those around her instead, gathering information slowly but surely.

By the end of the night, she’s learnt that there’s a party of two for the Uzumaki contingent. The most important one is, of course, Mito-hime, one of four princesses of the Uzumaki Clan. Although Izuna can never remember who is the elder, which seems to have been the Uzumaki Clan’s plan, she does know that she’s heard Mito’s name before. The other Uzumaki is a lady-in-waiting, though much quieter. People whisper to one another that she is a kunoichi; a strange woman.

But that is what everyone does when a woman doesn’t fit into their neatly labelled categories. They call her strange or weird. Izuna has met kunoichi who have taken those labels on board and she has met those who have hidden themselves—like her—and pretended to be otherwise.

On the second day, Izuna meets both Uzumakis. Immediately, she bows to Mito, who looks demure and pale, wrapped in her clothes and smiling demurely. She looks like everything Izuna is not. She looks like an actual noble, a woman born into her position with no plans to further herself. She looks like everything Izuna hates, _(Izuna is born to this fight and she has always been fighting, she doesn’t understand how people don’t fight)_.

Still, Izuna smiles and greets her and calls her Uzumaki-sama and then Mito-hime. Behind Mito, the other Uzumaki waits. When Izuna goes to greet her, she sees that the other is a kunoichi. That much is clear. This is no lady-in-waiting or handmaid, no matter what Mito might claim. No, this is Mito’s guard that much is certain. She is slightly darker, time clearly spent often in the sun, and there are scars peaking out of her clothing. The largest tip-off is, of course, the callouses on her hands. Izuna has no doubt that she is deadly.

But Izuna’s task is not to analyse the Uzumakis pointlessly. She is the Uchiha Clan Heir and she will gain the alliance that the Senju are going after. “I’m Uchiha Izuna,” she says, dropping into a slightly shallower bow to Mito’s guard, who doesn’t look surprised but then again, she is a ninja.

“I am Uzumaki Miyako,” the guard says. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Izuna-sama.”

There’s something hidden in those words. A purr or maybe a question or maybe a warning. Izuna can’t quite parse it out, doesn’t know the Uzumakis well enough to make a good guess. Still, she bids the pair goodbye and doesn’t want them as they leave, and she pretends the shiver running down er spine is because how dangerous Miyako is and not over how she might be able to pick her up with ease if she wanted.

* * *

When dealing with nobles, it’s best to take things slow—and that _had_ been Izuna’s plan before she ended up in a conversation with an old noble who seems rather interested in having Izuna in his bed. There’s no polite way to simply say no especially when this noble is responsible for some of the best mine coals that the Uchiha use for their forges.

“Izuna-san, Akihiro-sama,” Mito interjects politely, stepping forward just close enough to brush Izuna’s arm, “It’s good to see you this evening. Are you enjoying the festivities?” Mito smiles and Izuna has the sudden urge to write poetry about it, despite the fact she hates poetry with a passion.

“I am, Mito-hime,” Izuna says softly, whilst Akihiro seems too busy gaping as if Mito’s beauty has made him stop thinking entirely.

“That’s good to hear,” Mito says offering her arm and Izuna tucks her hand in the crook of her elbow without thinking. “Akihiro-sama, I heard you wished to speak to our hosts and thank them for inviting you.”

Akihiro blinks, brow furrowing slightly. “Yes,” he says, a second later, and now that Izuna’s looking for it she can see the signs of a genjutsu, “I should. It was lovely talking to you, Izuna-san, Mito-hime.”

After he leaves, Izuna laughs. It’s probably awful that Mito—or her guard—placed a genjutsu over Akihiro, but the man had truly been quite awful and Izuna is thankful. “Thank you for that, Mito-hime,” she says as the other woman leads her elsewhere. “I was struggling to find an escape.”

“You’re very welcome, Izuna-san. Miyako thought you might need help and, well, we do have to look out for one another out here.” Izuna frowns and doesn’t look around, even as Mito continues leading her towards a group of ladies gossiping together.

“I didn’t see Miyako-san around,” she says, barely managing to refrain from asking. She’s certain that Mito and Miyako know that she is the Uchiha Clan Heir, not that she’d gone to any lengths to hide it. She just hadn’t mentioned it.

“Miyako is keeping watch,” Mito says, glancing at Izuna, smile growing bigger. “If you saw her, she wouldn’t be doing her job very well. I’m sure you’ll keep it a secret from our esteemed hosts.”

 _That_ just adds another level of danger to the Uzumakis. Izuna hadn’t even noticed Miyako had been watching and she can’t look around now and try to find out—not when Mito’s walking beside her. Mito remains silent as they join the group of women and Izuna has a feeling that she’s being tested, though she’s not sure why.

“Ladies,” Mito says and-

And there’s danger in this group. Not aimed at Izuna and none of the women appear to be ninjas, but there’s a danger there that sets Izuna’s neck prickling. “Mito-hime,” one of the women says, smiling. “Does that make your group complete?”

Izuna doesn’t speak, though she desperately wants to. She wants to know what’s going on and why Mito has created this group, because it’s clear that the Uzumaki has.

“It does,” Mito says, smiling, _(this is not a smile; this is the thing danger hides behind)_. “Izuna-san,” she continues, smoothly turning to face her, “you stand with us, don’t you?”

Izuna swallows. It’s hard to think with Mito focussing completely on her. She can’t help but notice the pearls around Mito’s throat, the ruby redness of her hair, the way her eyelids shimmer with glitter. “May I ask what this is about?” She says, barely able to keep her voice from wavering.

“Did you know,” Mito says, voice a purr, “that our blessed hosts are backing Fujiko-sama?”

That’s a name that Izuna knows. It’s a name most people know. It’s the name of the older sister of the Daimyō who was married to a noble in Kawa no Kuni. “Yes.”

Mito smiles. “Fujiko-sama’s husband fell sick, tragic, I know, and died in the last few months. However, he was brother to Kawa no Kuni’s Daimyō, who died a week ago. If Hi no Kuni’s Daimyō supports Fujiko-sama, she can become Daimyō of Kawa no Kuni and create an alliance with Hi no Kuni, preventing the border trouble that we’re currently dealing with.”

“But that’s not why you’re doing this,” Izuna says lowly. She can follow the logic of Mito’s words. It would be helpful for Kawa no Kuni and Hi no Kuni to have a tighter alliance, especially considering the number of clashes along the border thanks to the Daimyōs fighting. However, the Uzumaki Clan certainly wouldn’t care for such things, not when it doesn’t impact them.

What’s really interesting is that this could make Fujiko one of the first Daimyōs who did not have her husband rule before her, and Izuna knows that Fujiko has a strong claim.

“No,” Mito says and the smile she gives feels like a reward. Izuna’s heart pounds, he’s not sure why. “Fujiko-sama has her own plans and no desire to be controlled by her own brother. She wishes to change a few laws.”

“What kind of laws?”

“Ones about marriage,” Mito says with a wave of her hand, like it doesn’t matter at all. “Ones about pay rates. Ones about _rights_.”

“Women’s rights,” Izuna realises and Mito nods. She’s not especially involved with civilian rights, but she has heard rumours whenever she’s been travelling—both in disguise as a civilian and also as a ninja. Hi no Kuni’s been fairly lucky, with women being able to abolish marriage if there’s reason to do so, but it’s far from perfect. “Fujiko-sama wishes to challenge society?”

“She will fight,” Mito says, teeth bared and Izuna knows that this is a fight they are all fighting in. _This_ is the fight she has been born into, the reason why the kunoichis taught her something that most of the boys in her clan never learnt, the reason why Izuna can play a civilian so well, the reason why Izuna had to fight to be seen as Clan Heir in her clan.

“What do you need me to do?” Izuna asks because she is a woman, not because she is a ninja, _(she owes loyalty to the Uchiha Clan first and foremost, but this will not affect the Uchiha at all)_.

“How do you feel about a little show of power?” Mito asks and Izuna has never wanted anything more, she smiles.

“I would simply ask what you want, Mito-hime.”

_(This is a dangerous line but Izuna’s life has always been full of danger. She steps over it, carelessly and thoughtfully. There is no backing down now.)_

* * *

Izuna laughs, loud, blood splattered over her ninja clothing. It’s probably not her best decision of her life, but it feels good to unleash herself even if it _is_ only against bandits and low-level ninjas who’ve abandoned their clans. There’s a certain thrill in working alongside Miyako too, who—unlike Izuna had first thought—doesn’t really stick to the shadows at all.

Rather, Miyako appears to have no fear about throwing herself into the fight and giving it her all. Both the Uzumakis, actually, are like that. Though Mito hadn’t fought, now that Izuna had seen how willing she was to fight for a cause, Izuna could see it.

It likely helped that Mito’s ‘show of power’ had simply been following her and keeping everyone safe as they marched. It hadn’t been like anything Izuna had seen before, it’d been strange—but it had worked out well. In the aftermath, when everyone had scattered, the rumours had spread and Izuna was certain she’d be hearing them for a while yet.

The following day, when they’d continued to fake that they were only simpering women at an event, Mito had asked Izuna whether she’d be willing to join them for part of the journey home. And so, Izuna found herself fighting bandits as they protected a caravan that was escorting Mito home. She’s not entirely sure how it all worked, especially as she’s certain that Mito is a ninja as well, even if she hasn’t seen any signs of it.

Which leads Izuna to her current position—walking alongside Miyako while Mito discusses something with one of the caravan drivers. Miyako, for her part, isn’t as quiet as Izuna had expected. Rather, she’s loud and brash, but only when appearances no longer matter.

“This alliance you want with the Uzumaki,” Miyako says at last. “What are you striving to get out of it? You are not the only one hoping for our attention.”

It’s blunt and takes Izuna by surprise. She stares at Miyako, who smiles, lips red as blood. Despite the fact they’ve just fought, Miyako looks perfectly at peace without a hair out of place. It’s strange, but she looks like a temptress from a story; a demon made for fighting hiding behind a pretty smile, _(that is what all women are, in the end, is it not?)_.

For a heartbeat, Izuna considers her answer. So far, however, the Uzumakis have been perfectly upfront with her and their honesty is rather refreshing. It’s only fair that she is honest in return. “Personally, I just don’t wish to see an alliance between you and the Senju Clan, which would cause problems for us fighting against them. However, the Clan wishes for resources and, if possible, training in some of your arts. The Uzumaki Clan is known for a number of skills.”

Miyako hums. “We teach fūinjutsu only when a person wishes to learn it. It is an art more so than it is something to fight with. People who wish to learn our skills must come to the clan who teaches the skill. Our skills are backed by culture, we are not purely fighters.”

There’s something in there that catches Izuna’s attention and, before she can think, she simply says, “Do you mean there are multiple clans?”

There’s a laugh, then a thud, and with a flare of clothing, Mito lands beside Izuna. She brushes a hand over Izuna’s back as she reaches around to fix Miyako’s hair, Izuna shivers. Despite the fact she is between them, she feels strangely safe. They’ve made no gestures of violence or aggression towards her, but the feeling of safety is strange.

“We are,” Mito agrees, smile knife-sharp. Her sleeves shift and Izuna catches a glimpse of pale skin and dark lines scrawling upward. She swallows. “The Uzumaki Clan are us as a whole, but we are born from different clans. A long time ago, we made an alliance that became a treaty that became _us_. This is what you, and those who ally themselves with us, must understand: your people will be included in our culture and you must honour that.”

Izuna doesn’t understand that at all. It makes no sense, but then again, she’s not the one brokering an alliance, is she? She just needs to have the Uzumakis agree to begin talks, nothing more. “You’re aimable to discussing an alliance with the Uchiha Clan then?”

“Yes,” Mito says smiling and Izuna can’t help but smile back. Then, before she can do so much as blink, there are lips pressed against her cheek and then Mito is gone.

Wide-eyed, Izuna glances at Miyako who’s smiling at her softly and Izuna swallows. “Is- Is she allowed to do that?” She asks, and Miyako laughs in response.

“Mito does whatever she wants,” Miyako answers—and Izuna catches onto the fact it is _Mito_ as opposed to Mito-hime. “In this case, she does what we agree on.” Then, with that, Miyako vanishes up into the trees again and leaves Izuna behind, trying to understand what just happened.

She thinks she just got hit on?

Her brother is going to have a riot when she tells him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan for this to be so focussed on taking down the patriarchy, not gonna lie, but Mito was here for it. Am I a massive fan of this? I think it could've been done better but I also don't think I care too much. Between writing parts, I fell into a new fandom and also had a vaguely bad day, but that's fine. I also did no editing for this, have fun with that knowledge.
> 
> As always, you can find me over on [tumblr](https://silent-silver-slip.tumblr.com/).


	2. A Year Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A year later...

It’s probably closer to the break of dawn than it is to midnight, but there’s something about the darkness and quietness of the night sky that calms Izuna. The stars, sprinkled above like gemstones, are more than enough to keep her attention occupied. She’s likely spent a few hours like this, staring up at the stars, Miyako’s chest rising and falling as a pillow.

She glances sideways as Mito emerges out of the darkness, pale skin luminescent and red hair nothing more than shadows. She smiles at them, her face softening, and Izuna extends a hand, even as she doesn’t get up from her lying down position.

Mito laughs, quietly, and entangles their fingers together, kissing Izuna’s hand lightly, before she sits down beside her. “What are you doing out here?” She asks. “I would have thought you, and Miyako, would have been inside?”

Izuna hums. It’s been a long day, one of slaving away over plans and projects and overseeing the construction of the Uchiha Clan Compound. “Training session with Miyako,” she says in the end. It’s not wrong, they _had_ originally been training. If it had turned out into a making out session after Miyako had pinned her to the ground, well… No one can blame Izuna for that.

“I see it went well,” Mito says, humour written into the curve of her face, expression partially hidden. Izuna rolls her eyes. As much as Mito puts on a mask every time she goes out, Izuna can now pick up the fierce fighter hidden slyly from sight.

“It did,” Miyako says, startling Izuna. She hadn’t felt the other’s breathing pattern change, but they are both ninjas so maybe that’s why. “More so because I got to kiss Izuna for hours than the actual fight. She’s not _you_ , my dear.”

Mito lifts a hand, muffling her laughter. “Were you doing fūinjutsu training?”

Grumpily, Izuna says, “Yes.” She doesn’t get to work on it often, too caught up in all the challenges of building a village from the ground up, but it’s good. It helps her wives connect with their culture too, which is always a point in Izuna’s books considering how far away her wives are from where they’d grown up.

“She was terrible,” Miyako says and Izuna gasps, slapping the shoulder she can reach. Beneath her head, Miyako’s body shakes with laughter.

“I’ll have you know it’s Hikaku’s fault,” Izuna complains. “If he hadn’t pushed for the peace treaty being mediated by the Uzumakis, none of this would have happened.”

Mito tucks herself up against Izuna, slipping under Izuna’s arm and resting her head on Miyako’s chest as well. “I think it’s great,” she says.

“Of course you do,” Izuna says and she couldn’t keep the fond note from her voice even if she tried. “You’re the one going for the Kage seat.”

“She’s our wife,” Miyako says. “How could she not be going for the top?”

Izuna laughs and continues looking at the sky. Above, the stars stare down, distant and so far, far away, yet Izuna’s never been warmer. She can’t believe how far they’ve come—how far the world has come. A short year ago, women were rarely—if ever—in power and now Mito’s expecting to be Hokage.

_(There are women, now, who step out of the shadows. It’s not all because of Mito, women have always been taking strides to be more than society tells them to be. They are born to this fight and they will fight on.)_

“You know it,” Mito says like she hadn’t set her eyes on it the moment Izuna said that she could be the village leader. “If Madara-sama or Hashirama-sama led, Konoha would fall in seconds simply because they wouldn’t be able to stop flirting with each other.”

“Mito!” Izuna says, “That’s my brother! I don’t want to think about his love life!!”

Miyako laughs and sits up, displacing both of them. Before Izuna has a chance to complain about it, however, she squishes herself between them and throws her arms around their shoulders. “You’re going to have to be dealing with it for the rest of your life,” she informs Izuna. “Not necessarily with Hashirama-sama, but your brother _does_ date.”

If Izuna wasn’t so comfortable, she’d block her ears with her hands. As it is, she simply elbows Miyako in the ribs, causing the other to squirm and laugh. “I will banish you to the couch,” she says, like they’ve even got a couch. They have furniture! It’s just… they haven’t quite gotten around to getting everything. It’s been a very, very busy few months.

Miyako smiles, but it’s Mito who responds, “You can try.” There’s a teasing note in her voice, something that Izuna could follow up on, but instead she just leans her head on Miyako’s shoulder and breathes out slowly.

“Love you two,” she says, voice soft but certain, always certain.

A hand runs through Izuna’s hair, carefully placing her hair behind her ear. “Love you too, both of you,” Miyako says.

Then there’s a squeeze on Izuna’s shoulder—Mito, undoubtably. “I love you both.” Izuna smiles and closes her eyes. Life couldn’t be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no thoughts, not sure how this went in the end, but it's done so at least there's that! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
